This invention relates to a socket bit holder arranged for receipt of a tool bit locked in the holder in a manner which prevents unintentional unlocking.
The usual bit holder in industrial use today will accomodate various types of tool bits, each of which may be readily disengaged from the holder. One shortcoming of such an arrangement is that the bit often will remain in the fastener when the holder is removed away from the fastener. Such a shortcoming is counter-productive when fasteners are to be set in assembly operations.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a socket bit holder which will hold a tool bit in locked position whereby the bit cannot be unintentionally removed from the holder.